Will Schuckenbrock
Will Schuckenbrock appeared for the first time in World Race Series 2018, driving a #9 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Rotech at Texas Motorspeedway. In this race he began his famous run in the World Race Series, winning his first race. He started the event in 4th place and quickly took 1st. After a lengthy battle with Meghan Washington he was able to finish for the win, allowing him to advance onto leg 2 of the series. Gallery textex.JPG|Will starting the race in 4th. springtown.JPG|He passes Meghan not a minute after race start rotech.JPG|Will and Meghan fight right before the start of lap 3. Meghan passed Will shortly after this photo was taken. lap 5.JPG|Will still in 2nd after the start of lap 5 6th2.JPG|Will after retaking 1st place somewhere on lap 7. graham.JPG|Will and Meghan pass Graham Norris, victim of one of a series of devastating turn 4 crashes. cherry.JPG|Will leading on the outside on the final lap textextex.JPG|Will crosses the line for the win on the 10th lap. World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague Will Schuckenbrock reappeared for leg 2 of the series, driving a classic Italian sports car, a Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso, in the 6th race of the series in Prague, Czech Republic. Here he was allowed to start in 1st place due to his previous placing. During the race he competed and fought savagely with his old-time rival, Meghan Washington, who wielded a big block Chevy Belair. What Meghan's car lacked in nimble mobility and lightness, it made up in raw power, something Will's Ferrari was apparently lacking in comparison. Nonetheless, Will soldiered on and took 2nd, following up and reinforcing his already impressive WRS record and qualifying for leg 3 of the series. Gallery grey car.JPG|Will 1st place after race start dashbythecamera.JPG|Dashing past the camera at nearly 100 mph pa55.JPG|Meghan Washington passes Will on the 4th turn, well into the Prague outskirts. lightz3.JPG|Will and Meghan trade paint ghray.JPG|Will in a tunnel while briefly retaking 1st place. czech2.JPG|Will crosses the Vltava river, approaching the start of the 2nd and final lap 2nd2.JPG|Meghan passes Will right before the start of the 2nd lap wi11 breaker.JPG|Will in 2nd, far behind Meghan. By this point in the final lap he is more focused with defending 2nd than retaking 1st. This picture was taken from the viewpoint of Ignazio Stefano. World Race Series 2018: Race #8 Dubai Will Schuckenbrock made his 2nd appearance driving a green Aston Martin Vulcan in the leg 3 race in Dubai. He started the race in 2nd due to his previous placing. During the race he fought once again with Meghan Washington and once more had to settle with finishing in 2nd place. He still advanced onto leg 4 for the 2018 series as he was still ahead of Ignazio Stefano who finished in 3rd. Gallery behind.JPG|Will in 3rd place behind Ignazio Stefano a minute after race start. aston.JPG|Will rams Ignazio off the track into the trackside wall fights.JPG|Will and Meghan fight as they sprint across the scorched desert highway. 1st2.JPG|Will takes first before entering the Dubai International airport tunnel beautiful.JPG|Close-up of the rear of Will's car as he makes a gentle left turn al barhsa2.JPG|Meghan passes Will after exiting the airport tunnel shortly before the beginning of the 2nd lap. greenz.JPG sky2.JPG|A view of the distant Dubai skyline from Will's Aston Martin as he passes a camera helicopter orange23.JPG|Will in 1st place once again blue and black.JPG|Will and Meghan fight their final battle of the race as they approach the airport tunnel once more. blackness2.JPG|A photo of Meghan passing Will in the darkness of the tunnel right before the finish, forcing him to settle for 2nd place. The raw power of the Bugatti trumps the nimble track day Aston in the final straight away. World Race Series 2018: Race #9 Finale shuckenbrocvk.JPG|Will's Ford F-150 SVT Raptor HKS.JPG|Will's red and white Nissan Skyline GTR daimler.JPG|Will's #52 1980's Mercedes-Benz Sauber C9 LMP race car sponsored by Equipe Damberville Will Schuckenbrock made his final appearance in World Race Series 2018 in the 9th race of the series, the leg 4 finale race, composed of three separate races. Will began the finale at the Top Gear test track in the UK driving a Ford F-150 SVT Raptor pickup truck and started the race in 3rd place. In the end he finished in 4th, dropping a few places since the beginning of the race, appearing to not be as antiquated with driving in such close and competitive action as the Finale with just 5 drivers left in the series. Finishing in 4th, he began the next race in the same position. In the 2nd race at Fuji Motorspeedway in Japan, Will drives a red and white Nissan Skyline GTR track car. For the beginning of the race, Will began to gain places back, passing Kaleab Alebechew for 3rd place, but amidst the action, Will was rammed off the track by Isabella Carly, dooming him to 5th place, dead last. Due to this crash, Will's chances for winning the final race of the series at Loch Ness, Scotland were slim. Nonetheless he began the race in last place and competed dutifully, finishing in 4th place. While he did not win the series, he did show incredible skill and ran the series honorably. Unfortunately for him though, his rivalry with Meghan Washington was lost, as she took home the entire series' win that night. shuck.png willie.png dfgdsgdgdgdgdgdg.png Driver Gallery bluez fr.JPG|Will turns the second corner at the Top Gear test track in his SVT Raptor truck raptore.JPG|Will passes a trackside camera in 4th place ahead of Dawa Vaughn 3rd.JPG|Will begins the Fuji Motorspeedway race in 3rd place blurs.JPG|Will is just a blur as he swiftly passes a Fuji trackside camera. hk5.JPG|He is rammed by Isabella Carly into last place. rather bad for will.JPG|He recovers, rapidly shifting through his gears 5th.JPG|Will following the pack in last place on the 3rd and last finale race of the 2018 series. merc2.JPG|Will brakes hard for Isabella Carly, who has just crashed on the final stretch of the Loch Ness race. Trivia *Will's last name is commonly misspelled as "Shuckenbrock", most notably in the World Race Series 2018 Finale and both the mistake is so common that both spellings are contemporarily accepted. *Will's Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Cherry". *Will's Dubai Aston-Martin Vulcan is very similar to the one driven by Ahyaroo in World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 Swiss Alps race. Category:Racers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Ferrari 250 GT Drivers Category:Aston Martin Drivers Category:Aston Martin Vulcan Drivers Category:Ford F-150 Drivers Category:Nissan Drivers Category:Nissan Skyline Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2018 Prague Category:WRS 2018 Dubai Category:WRS 2018 Finale